


Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way(中譯)

by baddreamdiver



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, cursing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddreamdiver/pseuds/baddreamdiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>別跟美國隊長玩牌。絕對不要。尤其在你最近惹毛過他的情況下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way(中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * A translation of [Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128856) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



卡特溜出司令帳篷來到巴基等著的地方，靠上一台吉普。她把煙直接從他嘴裡拔出來並一口氣把那東西消滅了大半。  
「我不知道你怎麼能跟那傢伙出去巡邏而不心臟病發。」她說。  
他咧嘴，從兜裡又摸出兩支菸，點著後遞給她一根。是史帝夫的配給–沒必要吝嗇，它們消失幾天後史蒂夫都不見得會發覺。  
「那基本上就是一次漫長的、噩夢式的心臟病發，」他說，「該死的每一次。」  
「我從未見過如此固執、輕率、魯莽的–」  
「打從你上次照鏡子之後？」  
卡特瞪著他，隨後用上了她最不以為然的語氣。  
「不好意思，我從來不魯莽。」  
「是的女士，隨你怎麼說吧女士。」  
他喜歡卡特，儘管她是又一個全新史帝夫的象徵。巴基一直覺得原有的模式運作的足夠好，但完全說不出口。史帝夫該死的太快樂了。總算個子大到足以匹配他對『幫助』的定義。每一次爆炸和捕獲科學家的行動都讓那張過大的臉掛上自滿的傻笑。  
而當卡特在附近？他簡直像太陽一樣發亮。  
「如果不是你在他身邊的話我都要自己上場了，巴恩斯，」卡特說，「天知道我不信任他會照看自己的後背。」  
他喜歡卡特，可他們一般對彼此可不這麼友善。  
「謝了。」  
「謝謝你的煙。」  
她離開吉普車並把菸蒂扔在地上，理了理頭髮。  
「得繼續下去，我想。好嗎？」  
她像在閱兵一樣站在他面前。巴基過去曾和許多標致的女孩們共度時光，但他永遠不會有膽量接近這一個。她倔強又強悍。難怪史帝夫會喜歡她。並以同等的程度畏懼她。  
他伸手拉正她的衣領。  
「我想你能行的，卡特探員。」  
她翻了個白眼。  
「聽到這話我可太放心了，巴恩斯中士。」  
但她在挺起肩膀並轉身跺回司令帳篷前對他眨眼。  
好姑娘。她幾乎要配得上他了。前提是他們能活著擺脫這個爛攤子，對此巴恩斯極度懷疑。

回營地的修整挺不錯的：在真正的桌子上用餐、洗衣服、有時甚至有熱水來沖掉整月在歐洲森林裡累積的汙垢。你幾乎可以信賴軍營的床墊裡沒有窩藏任何蟲子。還有略多一些的個人空間。他不必再費心假裝喝醉或裝做自己沒有夜視力。  
壞處是有時間去思考，而巴基得不出任何結論。他的思路基本有兩條：（1）自己身上他媽的會發生什麼事；（2）史帝夫他媽的在想什麼。兩條路都沒什麼成效或樂趣。  
關於第一點，他還沒變成亮紅色，也不打算讓那些白大掛在那之前就把他關進老鼠籠裡。所以他只需要假裝他的血管裡沒有火在燒，還有從負責管理軍用物資的幸運蠢蛋那裏誆來盡可能多的食物。  
關於第二點–好吧，他在那次光榮救援的兩天後就在史帝夫臉上打斷了自己的指關節。史帝夫臉上的小紅印維持了一天，而巴基的手在快下雨時依然會隱隱作痛。  
「我怎麼可能寫信，巴基？我不覺得你理解整個情況。」  
該死的沒錯。史帝夫•羅傑斯的固執不需要任何成長，所以沒必要再為此吵架。而從某些角度來看史帝夫如此健康其實是件好事。只要巴基別去細想他是怎麼走到這步的，那個魯莽、輕率、瘋狂、不再個子小的蠢蛋。  
但巴基該死的不會因此放過他。史帝夫該做的是保持安全。他應該留在家裡，他應該代表著家，讓巴基在爆炸聲和屍骸的惡臭之外還能有點念想。  
而不是身穿亮的像他媽的槍靶的制服站在樹林裡，帶隊衝過槍林彈雨又回來，那張大蠢臉上還一直帶著笑。

他們第二天就再次出發，一大卷命令塞在史帝夫腰兜裡。  
「口紅不錯。」杜根在他們離營時說。  
史帝夫變成鮮紅色並用力揉著他的嘴。  
「再低。」杜根說。  
史帝夫的頭在他伸手去擦脖子時猛地後仰。接著他看向手套–完全沒有口紅印–轉而怒瞪著他們。  
杜根吹了一小段愛爾蘭調。  
事後想想，這大概給整件事定了調。

樹林，雨，睡在地上同時有石頭頂著你的腎和松果塞在你耳朵裡。第一次任務達到爛透了的標準，包括整籠他們必須燒掉的變種動物和牙齒裡藏著毒膠囊、口吐白沫地死去的傢伙們。熬過這一切的咆嘯突擊隊員們腦袋低垂的耳朵和肩膀一個高度。他們在廢墟間安頓了一天，而就在那時他們陷入真正的麻煩。  
也許算他們活該，至少巴基絕對該預見這回事，當史蒂夫變得安靜的時候。  
但他們都有些氣悶，而史蒂夫又是個容易的目標。  
巴基同情他，某些時候：他們都曾是大部隊裡的菜鳥。你不大可能淪為孤立無援的倒楣蛋，史帝夫的劣勢還要算上他加入他們前就被套上的可笑故事和那身亮藍色的緊身衣。  
當然，他救了所有人的小命，把他們從砲灰步兵連拉進他的瘋狂可怕特別任務小分隊等等，他們都非常感激。但史蒂夫一開始在林子裡的表現簡直無可救藥，他們只是都習慣了去逗弄他。  
突擊隊的第一次任務，那傢伙甚至沒法搭起自己的帳篷。而他完全拒絕求助。巴基大概有百來次放下自己的罐頭並準備過去說「該死，史帝夫，讓我來吧。」  
然後他會想到史帝夫甚至在巴基飄洋過海的前一天就報名入伍。或是每次收信時間都沒有人叫他的名字。還有卡特告訴他的手榴彈故事。管他的。羅傑斯可以學著搭他該死的帳篷或他媽的睡在外面。  
當羅傑斯在0230爬進他的帳篷說著「拜託，巴基，我在外面快把我的蛋蛋給凍掉了」時，巴基完全是看在他們兩位聖人般的母親們的份上挪到一邊。順便用他的手肘結結實實的來了一下。  
「噢！該死的。」  
「你活該，白癡。下次你再拒絕求助，也許我們其中一個就掛了。那能替你表明你的立場嗎。」  
史帝夫靜止不動了。  
「巴基。」他的語氣滿是悲慘。  
他永遠無法聽到這聲音而無動於衷。他該死的一輩子。詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，特大號的可憐蟲。  
「閉嘴睡你的覺，史帝夫。現在太他媽冷了不適合醒著。」  
史帝夫第二晚學聰明懂得求助了，而且不是找巴基。加布很有耐性，而且相當親切。巴基少了額外的溫暖有點難過。  
但每、件、小、事都是這樣。史帝夫必須讓每件愚蠢的小工作變得越難越好。好吧，這是他身上沒有改變的一件事。他們拿走了他所有的疾病而留下惱人的部分。  
所以巴基沒有完全阻止惡作劇。身為中士，他大可這麼作。他能看見他們偷瞄他，當他們計畫著–把鯡魚罐頭的醃汁倒進史帝夫的鋪蓋捲、或者瞎掰歐洲狼群強大的謀略能力。一部分的巴基會想「得了吧，他是你最好的朋友」，但其餘的他會想到參軍、手榴彈跟科學實驗。然後他保持沉默。  
隨著時間過去，當史帝夫學會在營地裡派上點用場和他（a）展現卓越的領導能力或（b）奮不顧身的拯救他們其中一個（兩種互相矛盾的行為）的次數逐漸提升，惡作劇縮減到僅限特殊場合。休假，舉例來說，或當卡特不在附近時。  
或者當他們中有人想到絕妙的點子，像是某次丹尼爾–主要利用手勢，加上一些瓊斯的翻譯–說服史帝夫：不，歐洲人不用釣竿。他們站在河裡赤手空拳和魚搏鬥。  
當天黃昏，丹尼爾的臨時釣竿上有一大串鱒魚，而史帝夫有泛青的嘴唇。  
在那之後很長一段時間都是些小事：當他們幸運的逮到幾只兔子時嘲笑史帝夫的神經質，之類的事。史帝夫帶著幾乎是他與生俱來的表情接受了這一切，那種當他被質疑太病弱或瘦小不適合去做某些事時會出現的表情。看到熟悉的臉幾乎讓巴基覺得好過多了。  
他們在科學恐怖秀的中場休息找了片空地紮營，而無線電讓他們「原地待命」。  
整整四天。  
沒有「回來基地」，沒有「可以與當地人交流」，他們每次問都只有「原地待命」。  
他們掃蕩科學基地時從最後一個村莊拿到半隻山羊和幾磅奶酪，所以用餐時間不怎麼糟糕。但它們之間的所有空檔都無止休的擴大。  
第一天結束時所有人的槍都乾淨到足以拿來當餐具。第二天結束時他們甚至有乾淨的衣服了。  
第三天下午，史帝夫悄悄溜到河邊洗澡，而突擊隊爆發了。史帝夫的羞怯是一切捉弄的根源。巴基猜想這是過去留下的習慣，史帝夫已經倦於被冠上「鳥骨頭」、「弱雞」、「羅圈腿」(註1)、「軟腳蝦」和其他所有大同小異的綽號。  
他可能該告訴其他人。也許了解光鮮宣傳背後的醜陋真相會讓事情有所不同。但他沒有。所以蒙提溜到河邊偷走了史帝夫的衣服跟毛巾。他把它們帶回突擊隊圍坐著等開飯的小組圓圈並坐在它們上面。  
他們等著那聲不可避免的驚叫。對著彼此的乾笑只因河流那邊的一片死寂而顯得更加緊張。巴基看得出他們都在醞釀著要第一個提出「也許我該去看看他」當史帝夫出現在他們旁邊，全身濕透，未著吋縷，俯視著他們活像他剛好路過。  
從其他人泛白的眼周，巴基可以看出他們都跟他一樣驚嚇。見鬼的他是打哪冒出來的？個子這麼大的人怎麼可能如此安靜？  
巴基這輩子曾見過史蒂夫在各種狀態下打赤膊，但這完全是另一回事。這就像看著一座希臘雕像。他盯著史帝夫的左大腿，而那裏從十二歲就有的疤–為了擺脫亨尼斯家的男孩們從楊納傑克太太家的陽台摔下來–不見了。  
史蒂夫在意他們就這樣抹掉他一部分的歷史嗎？  
「幹。」巴基想，「如果我咬死這件事，誰還會記得？」  
「耶穌啊。」杜根說，「永遠別讓我的姑娘看到你這副樣子，否則她再不會留時間給我了。」  
「我希望能把衣服拿回來，勞駕。」史蒂夫用一種聽上去溫和卻讓巴基後頸寒毛直豎的語氣開口。  
蒙提遞過衣服。史蒂夫擦乾自己並穿上衣服，就在原地，而其他人像腦殘一樣傻坐在那裡楞楞的看著。  
「謝謝。」史蒂夫說。  
而巴基早該知道。他早該想起當他們八歲時，約賽佩•里奧塔拿走了史蒂夫最後一支好的繪圖鉛筆。兩星期，史蒂夫等著。整整兩星期的觀察和思考，直到他開口：  
「你不該拿走我的鉛筆。」  
而約賽佩說了，  
「我愛拿你的小哭包鉛筆或其他什麼小哭包的蠢東西就拿什麼，你個滿身破爛的補鍋小雜種(註2)。」  
就在歐雷利神父正好拐過他每天早晨散步必經的街角時。  
約賽佩由牧師護送回家並好幾天沒在街上露臉。史蒂夫得到了一整盒繪圖鉛筆，教區救助基金買單，他堅持著用了一年多。  
這是史蒂夫的絕技，幫助那些渾蛋在監督者面前現形。巴基始終認為這算他本人從未在學校裡惹上麻煩的半個原因。  
巴基該認出現在同樣的行為：觀察，等待，從未擴及到那雙眼裡的稀薄微笑。  
當天晚上，經過整天無止境的武器清理、更多的燉山羊、和見鬼的一大堆無所事事後，杜根提議打牌。  
這是個絕望之舉。一方面，只有杜根和加布擅長這事；另一方面，賭注只有一堆壓扁的菸和幾根不斷易主以至於沒人記得一開始屬於誰的巧克力棒。  
「算我一個。」史蒂夫說。  
其他人都轉過去盯著他。史蒂夫從未打過撲克。幾局彆腳的拉米(註)，也許。但從來不碰撲克。他唬人爛透了。  
史帝夫的表情溫和的跟牛奶似的。  
「見鬼，」史蒂夫說，「我頂多損失幾包我根本不抽的菸。至少這能打發時間。」  
「嘿中士，抱歉拿走你備用的香菸配給。」加布說。  
巴基用松果扔他。  
「不不，沒關係的。我知道有姑娘在時你得用煙遮住你可怕的臉。」  
這挺好笑的，因為如果要說法國姑娘們喜歡什麼，那就是加布•瓊斯。  
巴基忽略史蒂夫沉重的視線。他們救援歸來後應該進行的九百個對話中其中一個就是巴基為何戒菸。他每天抽個一兩支以止住謠言，但史蒂夫知道他的老習慣。  
當你感覺自己像根通上電的導線時可沒必要吸菸。  
史蒂夫從口袋裡掏出好幾盒菸並放到地上。還有整整兩條巧克力–以他的食量，他是怎麼省下它們的？–一雙士官階級才能配給到的好襪子，兩張小黃圖明信片，和一罐明顯能放倒大多數漢子的某種私釀烈酒。  
假設有人好奇什麼能讓整個咆哮突擊隊啞口無言。  
「他媽的搞什麼，史帝夫？」巴基終於擠出一句。  
「猜我能讓這有趣一些。」  
巴基真的早該知道。  
開始幾把不出預料：史蒂夫手拙的像在用電報發送自己的每一步，紙牌落地，然後丟掉他的珍藏。森田拿到明信片、丹尼爾得到一條巧克力、而煙全歸了杜根。  
接著輪到史蒂夫發牌，他以完全迥異於前面幾局的流暢手法洗牌。卡片飛過空中並在每個人面前疊成端整的一堆。  
他們下注，然後史蒂夫用四張傑克贏下這一局。  
「哇，走運了。」他說。  
他發牌，他們下注，然後他用四張皇后贏了。  
「哈。」他說。  
巴基的整個童年在他眼前閃過。為什麼他從來沒告訴過其他人，史蒂夫在他們十一歲時為了報復他在道奇隊比賽放他鴿子，在他上教堂專用的鞋子裡放胡瓜魚？或某次他玩鬧太過撕了史蒂夫最好的襯衫，第二天醒來時頭髮裡糊滿了鞋油？*  
史蒂夫再次發牌，他們下注，然後他打出四張國王。  
「這不是挺好的嗎。」他說。  
巴基身上每根毛髮都豎立起來。他們完了。他們全都毫無疑問的栽定了。  
杜根看上去準備坐在他自己的禮帽上。  
「你在搞什麼，隊長？」  
「打牌，下士。有什麼問題嗎？」  
「發牌就是了。」  
他照做，而他們全眨也不眨的緊盯史帝夫的手。巴基看不出任何異常，但他了解史帝夫。全新的粗壯大手或否，麻煩都在醞釀，因為你永遠看不出他的動靜。史蒂夫爽快地將牌發給他們。  
史蒂夫以四張A贏了這一局。他收回了自己的所有東西，外加丹尼爾珍貴的半條豬肉香腸。  
技術上來說，現在輪到巴基發牌，但杜根依然瞪著史帝夫，眼睛亮的像燒紅的保險絲。  
「發牌。」他說。  
「為什麼？」史蒂夫問：「你又沒下注。」  
杜根把他的外套扔到地上。  
史蒂夫打出同花順：梅花2到6。  
「他媽該死的耶穌基督啊。(註3)」丹尼爾邊說邊放下靴子作為下一回合的賭注。  
巴基丟出自己的腰帶，因為他能看出整件事的走向。  
史帝夫的臉在火光下簡直像座石雕。  
而他只是……繼續。沒人能看清動靜的詭異發牌，一次往上加一個數的連串同花順，直到森田發出混著笑聲的啜泣而杜根咬著他臉上半數的八字鬍。  
蒙提在第三次把他的長褲投入賭注，甚至在他放棄自己的鞋子之前。  
「一位紳士會知道自己的極限。」他說，並把那雙蒼白消瘦的腿湊到火邊。  
更多的同花順：梅花5到9、梅花6到10、7到J、8到Q、9到K、10到A、然後紅心2到6。巴基只剩下他的汗衫、長褲和底褲了。  
「我必須說，你沒在一月這麼做真是夠仁慈的。」蒙提又過了兩局後說。  
「做啥？」杜根低吼。  
「給我們吃點苦藥，親愛的。」  
杜根在那回合丟了他的褲子。  
但是沒有人退縮。他們被網羅在史蒂夫令人毛骨悚然的手法和他無動於衷的表情，他的沉默之間。  
巴基帶著懷疑的陰霾看著整件事，讓他忘了對自己變得多消瘦感到難為情。他只是在史帝夫的同花順持續運行時脫下衣物並扔成一堆。  
丹尼爾–天生體溫偏高–第一個脫到只剩自己與生俱來的皮。他摸向手腕上的狗牌，但史蒂夫揮揮手讓他出局。一個接一個：蒙提，森田，巴基，加布，光著身子只剩狗牌時就被趕出牌局。  
最後一把賭的是杜根的禮帽。六個赤身裸體和一個衣冠楚楚的男人，在杜根引擎般的低吼背景音中偷瞄著兩人手中的牌。  
杜根只有一把亂七八糟的爛牌。  
史帝夫有一副皇家同花順，黑桃。他伸手摘下杜根的帽子放上自己巨大的頭頂。  
「嗯，挺有趣的。」史蒂夫說，「我要去睡了。」  
巴基俯身探向他那堆衣服。能回到屁股上免於留下樹枝印痕的狀態會是件好事。  
但史帝夫把它們都收集起來，他收走了衣服、烈酒和巧克力。留下那些零碎的小東西，小黃圖明信片，還有一疊膝蓋高的菸。  
就這樣拋下他們。  
森田哀號。蒙提大笑。丹尼爾碎念著那些他們不會放進課本裡的法文。  
「啥鬼。」杜根低吼。  
就像這還不夠明顯一樣。  
屁股上刻著樹皮印，雞皮疙瘩沿著他的肩膀蔓延。「這什麼操蛋的世界。」巴基想。  
然後一隻蚊子停在他膝蓋上。  
掌心拍上自己的腿解鎖了巴基的語言能力。  
「你個賤貨養的膿汁桶子！」他大喊。  
史帝夫把頭探出他的帳篷。  
「別這樣說我媽。你可喜歡我媽了。她聽到你這樣講話會怎麼想？」  
「你媽是個該死的聖人。我真不敢想像她怎麼會養出你這種作弊的屎包。」  
「奇蹟永不停止，不是嗎？」  
史帝夫微笑。  
「晚安，中士。」  
巴基盯著帳篷門簾。他好奇如果他在其他人的衣服還在裡面時放火燒史帝夫的帳篷他們會不會宰了他。  
「一大疊衣服睡起來可舒服了。」史帝夫喊道。  
「我恨你。」他喊回去。  
「嗯，現在有夠多我能讓你恨的，不是嗎？」  
「算了吧，中士。」森田在巴基忙著醞釀犀利的回嘴時說：「他在表明立場，而且是我們活該。」  
當然。被痛宰一頓，絕對。被迫在樹林裡裸奔，也許。  
但絕對沒人活該面對那些蚊子。它們在火堆範圍外雲集成群，在每個人耳朵裡嗡嗡亂鳴並停在你他媽的真心不希望發癢起疹的地方。  
另一方面，聽加布哀號著蚊子叮了他的老二非常有娛樂性。  
整晚就這樣過去。他們的帳篷裡滿是蚊子，火堆需要不間斷的照料才能製造足夠的煙阻止它們大舉入侵。森田把點著的煙插進土裡給自己設了一圈屏障，它們運作了偉大的整整三分鐘。  
「中士，你為什麼不警告我們？」杜根問。  
「是他那張蠢臉，」巴基說，試圖找到個他不會被石頭或樹根襲擊的位置。  
「你被那些誠懇迷昏了頭。我一輩子都被這吃得死死的。」  
「直到他狠狠坑了你一把，」蒙提說，「我妹妹們也是這樣。超恐怖的。」  
也許他們睡著了。 也許。每次巴基打瞌睡，醒來時都伴隨著身上越來越多的發癢腫包。  
天亮時史蒂夫晃出他的帳篷並邊伸展著打了個呵欠。  
「幾個月來睡得最好的一次，」他說，「謝了大夥們。」  
然後就，把衣服遞還給他們。  
甚至都沒有必要去揍他，因為那只會打斷另一隻手。  
當天下午他們收到命令：越野跋涉40英哩，另一座九頭蛇據點需要炸毀。偉大的美國陸軍部隊提出真正的磨難好讓他們從發癢的困境中轉移注意力。他們在紮紮實實的大雨中走了三天。  
好的一方面，史蒂夫在他們出發時塞給巴基一根巧克力棒。  
「你太瘦了。」他說。  
這簡直比那些小黃圖還棒。  
沒有人再整過史帝夫，他則以遠離所有紙牌遊戲作為回報，除了當他們要痛宰基地裡其他連隊時。

（不久之後）  
「卡特，我想你不了解他到底有多糟。絕對、完全、徹底的糟糕透頂。他的劣根性是等比例放大的。」  
「你錯了，巴恩斯，我完全了解，我認為這是他最令人欽佩的特質。」  
「告訴你了，巴克。」  
「我們的衣服，佩格。天殺的每一片布。然後把它們疊起來睡在上面！」  
「我很長一段時間來睡過最舒服的床。挺難聞的，儘管。」  
「巴恩斯，你該知道我在那種情況下也會做同樣的事情。」  
「啥？」  
「那景象一定很壯觀。」  
「噢，天啊佩姬。」  
「上帝，你們兩個真的配得上彼此。」  
「我很確定我不懂你的意思，中士。史蒂夫永遠配不上我，至少以他匱乏到可憐的出千技術沒這可能。」  
「噢不。」  
「你在，說什麼。卡特。」  
「至少他的衣服比別人的好聞一些，能讓我睡在上面。」  
「卡特探員，從來沒有人警告過，你最不該做的事就是鼓勵史蒂夫•羅傑斯？」  
「中士，你什麼時候以為我會奉命行事了？」  
「你糟透了。你們倆都太可怕了。而我困在這裡，知道你們都是怪物，而全世界永遠都不會相信我。」  
「眾人皆醉我獨醒是很艱難的(註4)，巴恩斯。」  
「巴基只是對蚊子很不爽而已。」  
「該死的我是。我被叮在我的......我不會在淑女面前描述這個。你不知道那對一個男人的傷害有多大。」  
「它們是所謂的蛋蛋，巴恩斯，我有查覺到它們的存在。」  
「你怎麼做到的，史蒂夫？跟這個女人？」  
「通常我都處在不間斷的驚嚇狀態，非常有效。」

 

譯註：  
1\. 又叫o型腿，醫學上稱膝內翻。指的是在膝關節處，小腿的脛骨向內旋轉了一個角度，重心會集中在關節內側，長期下來容易引起關節炎。  
2\. 原文是you raggedy little tinker's boy。Tinkers指的是傳統的愛爾蘭流浪者，靠補鍋碗瓢盆維生，有點類似歐洲的吉普賽人。對愛爾蘭人是個貶義的稱呼。史蒂夫跟巴基都有愛爾蘭裔的設定，但各個版本不太一樣。  
3\. 原文為Criss de calice de tabarnak d'osti de sacrament，而谷歌的結果是…  
ostie = fuck  
crisse = fuck  
tabarnak = fuck  
câlisse = fuck  
viarge = fuck  
calvaire = fuck  
ciboire = fuck  
sacrament = fuck  
saint Ostie = Saint Fuck  
正經點講，原文似乎不是正統法文而是魁北克方言來著，這些髒字原本都是天主教中的專有名詞，例如crisse => Christ (Christ)也就是基督，其他的就不一一細講了。網頁下面留言有人整理，有興趣的可以自己點進去看。  
http://offqc.com/2014/04/07/learn-to-swear-in-perfect-quebecois-french-in-39-seconds-flat-758/  
4\. 原文是It's tough being the Cassandra。卡珊德拉為希臘、羅馬神話中特洛伊的公主，阿波羅的祭司。因阿波羅的賜予而有預言能力，又因抗拒阿波羅而受詛咒，任何預言都不被人相信。

追加一條:拉密牌（又稱為魔力橋、以色列麻將、Rummikub）使用104張數字牌及二張鬼牌（百搭牌），遊戲者需依規則將手上的牌組成三張或四張同數字，不同顏色的牌組（群組），或三張以上顏色相同，數字連續的牌（順組）來出牌，鬼牌可以代替任何一數字牌，也可以將別人已出過的牌組和自己手上的牌組合之後出牌，若無法出牌就要多拿一張牌，最先將手上的牌出完的人獲勝。


End file.
